The Uninvited Guest
by RagamuffinSundrop
Summary: On Merlin and Arthur's wedding night their bed is shared by an uninvited guest.


I do not own Merlin or the characters used within this story. I make no financial gain from the writing of this story.

"It's just a spider. Don't be such a girl, Merlin." Arthur taunted Merlin, as the brunette glared at the spider that had decided to make it's new home the middle of the bed.

Merlin rolled her eyes and barely resisted the urge to glare at the blond instead or to throw the nearest pillow at him. Clearly, Arthur wasn't planning on being helpful anytime soon in this situation.

Merlin had dealt with a lot when she'd left her home in Ealdor to come to Camelot years ago. She'd been thrown into a new world when she'd arrived in Camelot. She'd been forced to hide her true identity, living as Merlin the physician's male apprentice because it would be easier to stay in Gaius' chambers and work under Gaius if everyone believed that the tunic and breeches wearing servant was male rather than female. She'd been forced to hide her magic because even though it was the reason she was there with Gaius, it could get her killed in Camelot, where magic was illegal. She'd saved Arthur's life without thought and was rewarded by being made his manservant. She'd met the dragon and learned that Arthur was part of her destiny and she was part of his. She'd learned that she was the Druid's Emrys. She'd learned that she didn't just have magic, she was magic. She'd saved Arthur's life numerous times. Arthur had saved her life more than a few times. She'd saved the kingdom and even Uther more than once. She'd made friends with a dragon, learned that she was a dragonlady, the last of the dragonlords. She'd met her father only to lose him again. She'd battled magic, possession and prevented a troll from marrying the king and becoming queen. She'd been poisoned. She'd been thrown in the dungeons or the stocks. She'd taken on a ghost. She'd even become best friends and fallen in love with the world's biggest prat in between saving each other's lives and the kingdom.

With everything she'd seen and done she thought she should be excused for having a few stupid fears, exactly like every other human being. In her case, her stupid fear was of spiders. She didn't like small spiders but had learned to deal with them as part of castle life. She absolutely loathed large spiders, especially the ones that looked large enough to ride a horse such as the spider that was currently sitting in the middle of the bed.

"It's just a spider. Such a girl." Arthur repeated chuckling at Merlin's obvious distress.

This time Merlin gave into the urge to use her magic to pick up the pillow behind her and whack Arthur sharply in the head with it.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked now looking amused and cross at the same time.

"Arthur, only you would decide to insult me by calling me a girl when I would think that the fact that I am in fact female would be obvious to even a magnificent prat such as yourself given that I am sitting here nude and completely lacking in male anatomy." Merlin replied glaring at him.

"It's our wedding night and you insult me. This is not the proper start to a happy marriage." Arthur said loftily.

"It's our wedding night and you have me nude in our bed. Instead of taking advantage of that fact you decide to try and insult me by calling me a girl as if that's a bad thing. This is not the proper start to a happy marriage." Merlin returned in the same tone.

"I do have you nude in our bed and I am completely remiss in not taking advantage of that fact. You are completely right." Arthur said his voice becoming husky with desire as he pulled her closer.

"If you remember that I'm usually right we'll have a much happier marriage." Merlin teased him.

"Perhaps you'd be willing to show me what else you are right about." Arthur suggested as he began to kiss along her neck.

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin agreed tilting her head to allow him more access.

"But one thing first."

"What's that, love?" Arthur asked nipping gently at the area where neck met shoulder and delighting in the way she shuddered against him.

"Get rid of the spider."


End file.
